Eren's Happily Ever After
by gingerlog100
Summary: A Cinderella Story about Eren finding his happily ever after. ErenXLevi.
1. Once Upon A Time

**Eren's Happily Ever After**

 **CH 1**

 ** _Once Upon A Time_**

Once upon a time in a kingdom far near the blue waters that shined into the sunlight, there lived a happy family named the Jeagers; Grisha a doctor, Carla a housewife, and their little five year old son Eren. Grisha was always on the job when one of the village people got sick or even injured half the time, but every patient is worth the treating in order to feed his family as he could, sometimes he even works when the rooster crows till the clock hits midnight for him to come home. Feeling tired everyday is killing him but he's doing this for his two loved ones. A smile on their faces brightens his tough days **.**

Carla his wife often keeps the house as nice and clean as possible, sometimes she has help from her son. Carla is not your average housewife, when she's done with her house work at home she often helps out other families in the village that can't do as much or have very little stuff to get them through the week. She often helped with cooking for the elderly, helped clean up other people's houses when they were ill, and helped sell her finest fresh cherry pies from the oven…yummy ** _. "Extra money for my family." she said, "But I always get the first slice of my pie."_**

And for the last we have the adorable little five year old son Eren. Eren was a fascinating little child with big dreams and adventures. One of Eren's favorite things to do is to paint and draw _._ He has a gift that his parents had ever seen, they know one day their little Eren would amaze everyone he will ever come across to in the future. He loves playing outside with the village kids and with his best friend Armin Arlert. He and Armin were tight when his father died three years ago from Diphtheria and his mother need all the help she could from recovering from her husband's death and trying to take care of Armin on the side. As years went on they became best friends and his mother was able to get back on her feet, thanks to the Jeager family and work as much and push as much as she could in order to feed Armin and herself.

Hard work gets you there in the best of times and in the worst of times through the years, but time can't stop for what is about to happen to a very special person of the Jeager family, and that was Eren's mother Carla being diagnosed with Coronary Artery Disease or for short CAD. This left Grisha and Eren heartbroken knowing that there's nothing that Grisha can do or treat to cure it and there's nothing that little Eren can do but cry his little heart out as he watched his mother's life slowly vanished everytime she coughed and clutched her heart from the pain ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mommy…mommy you can't leave me and daddy, we need you to s-s-stay…alive." Eren cried sadly. "My dear Carla I have failed you." Touching her left cheek. "No my dear Grisha, you didn't fail me." Carla said. "You did all you could in order to keep our family together well and fed plus, I did a little helping in return to have money for you and Eren." Grisha said sadly, "But my dear you're dying and I hate having to lose the one and only one who holds my heart together."_**

Sadness and tears was in the air and Carla's life was almost about to reach its end as she gets paler and paler by the second ** _. "Mommy please…please don't leave me." Cried Eren. "I will always be with you even in death my sweet and for you as well my dear husband." Carla said breathlessly. "I know my dear wife…I know you will. I-I-I'm truly…truly sorry. I love you so much Carla." He holds her hand tightly with tears falling from his cheeks and sorrow on his face. "I love you too Grisha, always and forever my love."_**

Within three minutes Carla was lifeless on her death bed while Grisha and Eren embraced in a father and son hug with heavy tears falling from cheek to cheek leaving two heartbroken hearts that Carla left behind in the world, but mostly in her life that she really loved and cared for. The years rolled by like an hourglass and Eren was now twelve years old now with the memories of his late mother Carla. His father managed to cope with his wife's death and is now to move on with his life to find another to make his life filled complete, and he knows that Carla really wanted him to be happy again ** _._**

By the next month Grisha married a very complexed woman named Annie Leonhart and she had her two sons from a previous marriage named Reiner and Jean. Maybe with a new mother and two new brothers, Eren can have that family love again. Days and days went by and the patients kept calling and coming and it was really wearing Grisha out, he's not as young as he used to be; he's now forty-eight years old and his age is catching up with him and he's almost fifty. As he finished up with his last patient of the day Grisha felt uneasy ** _._** He was coughing hard and vomiting once or twice each night and it scared Eren knowing that he can lose his father just like his mother.

As the weeks passed Eren's father was getting worse with a high fever and his blood pressure was as sky high as the heavens above. All Eren can do was to treat his father himself and by himself without the help of his stepmother and stepbrothers. In about four weeks Grisha died from his illness which left Eren feeling alone and mortified now that he has lost both of his parents and all he had left was his stepfamily Annie, Reiner, and Jean the most awful human beings the world ever created. Not even Dracula himself won't bother of drinking their blood because of their evilness.

And this is when Eren's life is turned upside down from happy to downright miserable ** _._**


	2. The Life of the Step Family

**Eren's Happily Ever After**

 **CH 2**

 **The Life of the Step Family**

Years passed by for Eren and it got worse as he was now the servant of his own house that his parents build with their hands and love, and now it's become a true hell hole for this young man who was now eighteen years old. The years of trying to please his stepmother was impossible and don't get started with his crazy stepbrothers.

 **"** **EREN…" yelled his stepmother Annie.**

 **"** **Yes stepmother, what is it now?" he said.**

 **"** **God how long do I have to yell in order for you to come dammit?"** I don't know why I even married his father in the first place. This kid is really pissing me off, if he keeps acting like a slow fucking snail I'll have to send him with two weeks with nothing to eat but the crumps on our plates. She thought ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Since you made me yell, I need you to fix the squeaking noise on this chair, do the laundry, wax the floors, scrub all the surfaces of the house rooms and go to the damn market because some little or should I say big pest ate the last of the food we had."_**

 ** _Eren said, "Sorry stepmother but I'm really hungry, if I don't eat then I'll starve to death."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Well that shouldn't be a problem now would it? One less insect I would have to worry about." She huffed._**

By the time went by Eren was free to go to the market and buy what little money he had to get food for his stepfamily. All the villagers around free to be themselves and don't have to take orders from a Cruella Devil and her crazy annoying sons ** _. "Eren, Eren." A voice yelled._** Eren looked around and saw his best friend Armin and his new friends he made throughout his miserable childhood; Sasha, Historia, Marco, Thomas, and Mina ** _._** Eren ran and gave his friends a big group hug because it has been some time that he was allowed to even see them due to his stepmother's rules.

 ** _"_** ** _Eren you look so thin. Have you been eating enough?" Marco said._**

All Eren could do was stare at him with a look of no in a week ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll take that as a no right?" Armin added._**

 ** _"_** ** _This is crazy Eren you need to eat, you can't not just go without eating anything. Look at me, I'm carrying apples and potatoes; mostly potatoes because they taste so good but anyway, you need to be fed like now." Sasha implied._**

 ** _Eren's POV_**

They're right. I can't just go around without eating anything and knowing that I've haven't eating anything in a week due to my stepmother Annie and stepbrothers Reiner and Jean, I'm looking like a walking skeleton. Maybe I should ask if I could have something to eat or even snack on so I won't feel so weak when making dinner tonight ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Eren let me get you something to eat so you won't look a human skeleton ok?" Mina said._**

 ** _"_** ** _And I'll go get you something to drink as well. You look parched." Said Thomas._**

 ** _"_** ** _Eren I'll stay with you and help you shop for food for your…stepfamily." Armin murmured._**

Looking at his friends, Eren is surely grateful to have by his side when he's in the worst of times. He hasn't had this much love since his parents passed away of their illnesses. But in return he has to do something for helping him get food ** _._**

 ** _End of POV_**

Meanwhile, Armin and Eren got most at least a good portion of food for Eren to cook dinner for his stepfamily and a secret stash for Eren to hide from them so he won't go hungry again. After that, his other friends brought him some food to eat and something to drink from the market. Eren was eating like a starving animal who hasn't seen food in years, his friends are relived that he is able to have something to calm his hunger. After finishing his meal, Eren has to get one last thing before heading home to his stepfamily, he needs some fresh cherries ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey Armin..." Eren said._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes Eren, what is it?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I need some fresh cherries, do you know where I can get some?" asked Eren._**

 ** _Armin said, "Well my mom has got some cherries but I don't know if they're fresh, why you ask?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I was going to make my mother's cherry pie in return of my friends giving me food so I wouldn't starve."_**

Armin, Marco, Thomas, Sasha, and Mina looked at Eren with nothing but an act of kindness coming from such a sweet person. Eren is defiantly an angel sent from heaven and that his parents would be so proud of him and yet scared knowing how awfully he's been treated in his own household by his stepfamily ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll bring the cherries tomorrow to your house Eren. I'll come to the back of the house on the door step and try not to get caught by your stepfamily ok." Armin said._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you Armin and to all of you for the food, now I must be off and I'll see you soon hopefully." Eren said sadly._**

 ** _"_** ** _You will and I know you will Eren." Mina said._**

A big group hug goodbye and Eren was walking back to his house with the food from the market. Once he got into the house he can hear his stepbrothers bickering at one another and his stepmother trying to teach her sons how to be proper gentlemen when wanting to be married one day but that's not happening anytime in the future ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Finally your back from the market you little roach pest. There are a lot of chores to be done for tonight because I'm inviting one of my friends from a different part of the town for a matchmaking for my two adoring handsome sons." Annie said._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mother Reiner is getting on my nerves again." Jean said._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh please." Said Reiner, "I'm your big brother, I should be able to annoy you if I wanted to so deal with it horse face."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Will you stop calling me horse face asshole." Jean remarked._**

 ** _"_** ** _Boys Boys, that's enough bickering at each other for god's sake and let's get back to your training." Annie said._**

Looking at his stepfamily really brings him to shame but it always brings laughter too. The first time in years Eren has laughed was when someone always runs away from his father of getting a shot because they are afraid of needles, or even think that they might bleed to death. Ha-ha, good times.

 ** _"_** ** _What the fuck are you smiling about Eren? Go clean and get the damn dinner started before the guest get here, got it jackass." Annie replied._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah get going you piece of shit." Reiner laughed._**

 ** _"_** ** _More like dirty shit because of the cinders on his face." Laughed Jean._**

Soon enough the house was clean and the dinner was prepared for Annie's guest. Eren didn't even sit with his with the guest and not even sit at the same table as them, he was only allowed to sit in the kitchen next to the fireplace of the cinders. Eren did feel lonely, but he always had his mouse friends and the little black kitten. While eating Eren had an idea, he got out a blank sheet of paper, paint, and pencils; pictured the image of the mice and the black kitten and began to draw then he would paint it at the end. Painting and drawing always keeps him calm ** _._**

Eren hopes one day he can find his happiness with someone and be rid of his stepfamily and have a real family that loves him ** _._** Soon everyone was gone, his stepbrothers were not too happy and neither was their mother. The house was quiet and everyone went to sleep but Eren had to clean up the dinner mess ** _._**


	3. Meeting The Royals

**Eren's Happily Ever After**

 **CH 3**

 **Meeting The Royals**

Days in the royal palace would be a person's dream of living but not everyone is too happy about having things being decided for you and can't even change the mind of stupid people. That's what prince Levi think his life is about **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Big brother you must stop frowning like that or you'll pop a vain." Mikasa said._**

 ** _"_** ** _I know you're concern for me dear sister but mother doesn't seem to take any interest of my opinion about finding myself a wife in my own way rather I try it her way, and it sickens me." Levi added._**

 ** _"_** ** _I know Levi trust me, it's hard to persuade mother to do things our way rather than her way and it can get out of hand, but I hope she's doing this for a reason of purpose." She said._**

As they were talking, footsteps can be heard from a certain lady or should I say queen about to talk to her son about finding a wife as soon as possible **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Levi and Mikasa." Said queen Kuchel._**

 ** _"_** ** _What do you want now mother? Me and Mikasa were talking in private." Levi said._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mother please tell me that I don't have to listen when you talk to Levi about his problem right?" Mikasa questioned._**

 ** _"_** ** _Both of you need to be nicer to me whenever my presents is near instead of being grumpy…Levi." Kuchel said._**

Levi stared at his mother knowing what she's about to say and knowing that he will refuse her offer either way to find him a wife. All Levi wishes is to have things his way for once and make his own choice of finding his soulmate, and not having a political marriage to someone he doesn't love or can give his heart to **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Mother I'm not grumpy, I'm just mad because you are making all of the choices for me without my concern and it's pissing me off." Said Levi._**

 ** _"_** ** _All I'm doing is getting you ready as the future king but it looks like I can't get you there with you having a partner. You know your birthday is next year and law states you must marry before you reach your 21_** ** _st_** ** _birthday Levi." The queen said._**

 ** _"_** ** _Who gives a fuck about the law, it should be out written for all royals that come into the world and especially Mikasa and me mother." Levi said angrily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Now Levi…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Why can't I be like the village people and marry whom I chose for my own self and just find that someone who will love me for me and not for money or power, is that wrong?" Levi said._**

Not knowing how to react to her son's questions and how he is pouring out his heart to her; more like pleading with her to let him find his own way of happiness. Kuchel knows in her heart when she and her brother were Levi's age, they wanted the same thing as he wanted and not an arranged marriage out of politics. Maybe it's time to hear out her son's plead this time so he won't be upset **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Ok Levi, how are you going to find yourself a wife in your own way? And please tell me how I and Mikasa can help you." Kuchel said nicely._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well mother this doesn't sound like me and this will never happen again when I say it, how about we have a ball and I know how you feel about those things." Said Levi._**

 ** _"_** ** _Usually mother would have suggested the idea of having a ball in order to find you a bride, but coming from your mouth is surprising to us." Mikasa added._**

 ** _"_** ** _Find then its settled, tomorrow there will be a royal ball in honor of you finding a queen and maybe I'll have some grandchildren too. But this is for you and I hope you know what you're doing Levi." Kuchel mentioned._**

 ** _"_** ** _I hope so too mother. I hope so." Levi signed._**


	4. The Prince Is Giving A Ball

**Eren's Happily Ever After**

 **CH 4**

 **The Prince Is Giving A Ball**

 **His Royal Highness Levi Ackerman**

 **Is giving a ball in order to find a bride to become his future queen**

 **The ball will start at 7:00 pm, formal attire will be needed and all males and females will attend**

All of the villagers turned to hear out the messenger announce that Prince Levi is giving a ball in order to find himself a bride. All the women and men started to jump with joy knowing that they will have a chance to dance with the prince and might even get to marry him **.**

Eren was hearing what the messenger was saying and himself got excited that he would be able to meet the prince and did the messenger say all females and males!? So either gender would be suitable for his highness? That made Eren really happy, he always imagine that his prince charming would come and take him away from his awful stepfamily and be the happy boy he was years ago **.**

 **"** ** _Maybe I can convince my stepmother to let me go to the ball_** **?" he thought. "** ** _And maybe I'll get a chance to meet Prince Levi, we might even have a connection_** **."**

As Eren was walking home from the market a carriage was at his house and a man at the door with a white letter that looks like with the royal seal on it being delivered **.**

 **"** ** _Excuse me young man, is this your house_** **?" the man said.**

 **"** ** _Yes sir_** **."**

 **"** ** _Then here is an invitation to the royal ball in honor of Prince Levi, and may I ask what your name is_** **?" he questioned.**

 **"** ** _My name is Eren sir why do you ask_** **?"**

 **"** ** _Well because you seem to be a very nice person and have something special inside of you natural being_** **." He said.**

 **"** ** _Thank you that means a lot to me." Eren said. "Hopefully I can share that special being with others that come to my path_** **."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Eren's POV_**

So much has happened today, the prince is having a ball to find himself a bride and a man has giving me the invitation to the ball, and the one thing I have to do is to find something to where for the ball. As Eren was walking through the kitchen, his stepmother notice that he was holding a white letter in his hand **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Eren_** **." Annie said.**

 **"** ** _Yes stepmother_** **?" He answered.**

 **"** ** _What's that in your hand boy? And don't you lie to me either_** **." Replied Annie.**

 **"** ** _It's an invitation to the royal ball_** **…"**

 **"** ** _THE ROYAL BALL_** **" Reiner and Jean said.**

 **"** ** _The royal ball you say huh? Well this is wonderful, if my matchmaking dinners never work then this would be perfect opportunity for my son's to have a chance of winning the prince's heart, and even a royal title_** **." Annie thought.**

 **"** **What do you mean mother?" Asked Reiner.**

 **"** ** _She means big head, that one of us will have a chance of marring the prince. And that one of us will be royalty_** **." Jean said.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Over the excitement, they forgot that Eren was still in the room and himself didn't get his fair share of speaking **.**

 **"** ** _Well I was invited too, so if you don't mind of me asking stepmother, can I go to the ball_** **?" Said Eren.**

 **"** ** _Mother please don't say yes please don't_** **." Jean pleaded.**

 **"** ** _Yes mother don't do it, no one wouldn't want to dance with his dirty ass face_** **." Reiner said.**

 **"** ** _I'm not dirty, I clean myself everyday Reiner_** **." Eren said.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eren doesn't understand why this stepbrothers thinks of him so worthlessly. He has opportunities in his life and he has a talent of drawing and painting while Reiner and Jean have poor social skills, behavior problems and horrible singing voices as well **.** Eren doesn't want to argue with them, all he wants is to be at peace for once in his life **.**

 ** _End of POV_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Fine. But you will have to clean every part of the house before 7:00 pm and then you can go_** **." Annie said.**

 **"** ** _Really_** **!?" Eren said.**

 **"** ** _But mother_** **…"**

 **"** ** _Quiet both of you, if you can prove yourself Eren you can go to the ball_** **." Said Annie.**

 **"** ** _Thank you stepmother. I promise to get everything done before 7:00 pm_** **." Eren said happily.**

 **"** ** _Good now get to work_** **." Annie answered.**

 **.**

 **.**

As Eren left the room, the looks on her son's face had jealousy and anger on their faces and they weren't happy about Eren going to the ball and stealing the prince from them. They would rather have Eren locked far away somewhere in a prison or in an abandoned house where no one could hear him scream **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Mother you can't be serious about letting him go to the ball are you_** **?" Jean said.**

 **"** ** _Yes mother that was a stupid ass idea of telling him that he can go with his dirt shit face_** **." Reiner added.**

 **"** ** _Watch how you talk to me and for your information my dear sons, I only said that so he would shut the hell up. I'm not really going to let him go to the ball, he will never be able to with the work I gave him and we will have enough time to be out the door and to the castle_** **." Annie said.**

 **"** ** _You are one evil stepmother you know that_** **?" Jean laughed.**

 **"** ** _Yeah, I don't get why you poisoned his father years ago but at least you got the house_** **." Reiner said.  
"** ** _I had to, I didn't love the bastard at all, I was after the money he had and he had it but I know that there's some still missing or that he hid from me_** **." Annie thought.**

 **"** ** _You evil bitch_** **." Reiner smiled.**

 **"** ** _I know and I'm damn proud of it_** **." Said Annie.**


	5. I'm Your Fairy Godmother

**Eren's Happily Ever After**

 **CH 5**

 **I'm Your Fairy Godmother**

Cleaning the house from top to bottom is a lot of work for just one person to handle but Eren gets help from his mice friends and his black kitten. Eren kept looking at the clock and it was fifteen minutes before seven and he need to clean two more parts of the house and that was the fireplace and the bathroom. While trying to clean, his stepfamily was getting ready themselves but Reiner and Jean keeps fighting over outfit would fit them and which one wouln't make them look a fool in front of the prince **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Will you two stop fussing and just find a god damn suit to wear_** **?" Annie said.**

 **"** ** _It's Reiner's fault. He's being an ass again; scratch that a big fat ass to make my point_** **." Said Jean.**

 **"** ** _Look horse face, I'm not an ass and I'm certainly not a big fat ass either so get your facts straight dick shit_** **." Reiner informed.**

 **"** ** _I wish I was an only child_** **." Jean huffed.**

 **"** ** _Likewise little ass brother_** **." Said Reiner.**

 **"** ** _Alright_** ** _you two enough chit chat and bickering. Let's get the suits ready and your boots on now_** **." Annie said.**

 **.**

 **.**

After finishing the bathroom and the fireplace, Eren still had ten minutes to spare but he realized, that he doesn't have anything to wear for the ball tonight. All that he has is his ragged clothes. But Eren soon realized, that his father had a suit that he got as a present from his mother many years ago and it's still up in closet near the balcony window. As his stepfamily was getting ready in the master bedroom, Eren went upstairs to the closet to get his dad's suit quietly so that his stepmother wouldn't hear or see him **.**

 **.**

Passing the master bedroom, Eren found the closet and inside it was his dad's suit covered with a silk cloth. Guessing so the dust wouldn't get on it. He quickly grabbed the suit and ran to the nearest bathroom he could to clean up and change into the before his stepfamily left. As Eren was getting ready with only one more thing to put on the suit was a pendant that has wings on them, stating on the side of it said **"** _wings of freedom_ **"** Eren hooked it on the side of his jacket and ran to meet his stepfamily at the front door **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Stepmother wait I'm here now and ready to go to the ball_** **." Eren said.**

 **"** ** _Is that so_** **?" Annie said.**

 **"** ** _Yes, you said if I cleaned the entire house from top to bottom that I can attend the ball tonight_** **." Eren said.**

 **"** ** _Yes I did say but Eren, do you really think that the prince would rarely interested in the sight of you_** **?" Annie questioned. "** ** _Or even danced with a house slave_** **?" She added.**

 **"** ** _I don't understand what your implying stepmother_** **." Said Eren.**

 **"** ** _It's simple you prick, mother doesn't want you to attend the ball. She never wanted you to go in the first place. She only said that to shut you up dirt face_** **." Reiner said.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _But I_** **…" Eren uttered.**

 **"** ** _But what Eren? You're just a low life scum that is only good at being a worthless house slave to me and your stepbrothers. No one would ever love you and no one will ever want you, so get that through that small head of yours_** **." Said Annie.**

 **.**

 **.**

Not knowing what to say, Reiner and Jean walked up to Eren and started to rip every single fabric of clothing from his dad's suit; tearing it into pieces leaving nothing but the torn rags falling off his body **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Have a good night my dear stepson_** **." Annie smiled as she and her sons walked out the door.**

 **.**

 **.**

Moments before the door closed, Eren couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears fell from the boy's face; he ran through the kitchen back door to his mother's garden and placed his whole body on the stoned bench and just cried his heart out every second by the hour. Heartbroken Eren never felt this bad ever since his parents died, but know he feels that his whole world had come to an end and a dream of never getting the chance of meeting the prince **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Mom…dad…I-I-I miss you and I wish both of you were still here with me_** **." Eren cried.**

 **.**

The mice and kitten were watch how their dear friend Eren cried his heart out from all the pain he suffered throughout his childhood and now looking at him in his dad's torn suit, there would have to be a miracle to happen in order to make Eren feel happy again and be able to attend the prince's ball **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Miracles do happen to people who has the kindest heart and love for others. As Eren kept crying, a mysterious young woman appeared sitting on the stoned bench where Eren was crying. Staring at the boy she her hand on top of his head and began to calm him of his crying sorrow **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Now Eren dry your tears my dear and look at me_** **."**

 **"** ** _Who are you_** **?" Eren said.**

 **"** ** _I'm here to help you Eren and help you go to the ball tonight_** **."**

 **"** ** _Are you an angel or something_** **?" said Eren.**

 **"** ** _Kind of but I'm not an angel though I could be but I'm not. Eren my name is Petra and I'm your fairy godmother_** **." Petra said.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Ok I have one more question, how do you know my name because I never told you and you just said it like you've known me_** **." Eren said.**

 **"** ** _I've been watching over you for years now. You have the kindest heart that I've ever seen in a human being Eren, you are a precious gift from God and I know that your parents would be so proud of you. Now that I'm here, let me take care of magical night so that you can meet the prince_** **." Petra said.**

 **"** ** _How, it's impossible_** **." Eren said.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Impossible you say_** **?" Petra said.**

 **"** ** _Yes impossible_** **." Said Eren.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Petra:**

 ** _Impossible, for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage._**

 ** _Impossible, for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage,_**

 ** _And four white mice will never be four white horses!_**

 ** _Such fol-der-ol and fid-dle-dy dee of course, is- Impossible!_**

 ** _But the world is full of zanies and fools._**

 ** _Who don't believe in sensible rules?_**

 ** _And won't believe what sensible people say._**

 ** _And because these daft and dewey-eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes,_**

 ** _Impossible things are happening every day_** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _You have a wonderful singing voice Petra. I've never heard a voice like that in years_** **." Eren said.**

 **"** ** _Thank you Eren, I do practice sometimes_** **." Petra said.**

 **.**

 **.**

With a wave of Petra's magic wand, she turned a pumpkin into a gorgeous white carriage, the mice into beautiful pure white stallion horses and the black kitten into a coach man but one more thing was left and it was Eren himself **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Eren my dear, you are the last one left and may I say this is going to be wonder_** **." Petra said.**

 **"** ** _Why do you say that_** **?" Eren questioned.**

 **"** ** _Spin around for me_** **" Said Petra.**

 **.**

Eren did what he was told and spun around and around, with just a wave of Petra's wand; she transformed Eren's torn suit into a stunning white one with blue strands on the sides and his hair combed back and one last thing to give him was a mask **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Here Eren take this mask and wear it tonight_** **." Petra said.**

 **"** ** _Why must I wear a mast Petra and why is the front of it so shiny_** **?" Eren questioned.**

 **"** ** _This mask will hide your face from your stepfamily and the reason why it's so shiny is because it's made of glass_** **." Said Petra.**

 **"** ** _Thank you Petra for everything you had done for me tonight and now I will get to meet the prince_** **." Eren said happily.**

 **"** ** _You're very welcome Eren. Now hurry so you can meet the prince, get going_** **." Petra rushed.**

 **.**

Eren got into the carriage and he was heading to the ball to dance, mingle and meet the prince. His prayers have finally been answered and it was a dream come true for him to experience this magical night **.**


	6. A Night To Remember

**Eren's Happily Ever After**

 **CH 6**

 **A Night To Remember**

 **.**

 **.**

A fine night is awaiting for Prince Levi and in his mind, he wished that he could of thought of something different but he had no other options so he's going to have to deal with it **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Now Levi stop frowning like that, remember this was your idea honey_** **." Kuchel said.**

 **"** ** _What if this is a mistake? What if I never find a bride tonight mother? Also, I hope you know that there's no such thing as true love at first sight_** **." Levi said.**

 **"** ** _Well, I met your father at a ball. It was a masquerade ball and it was nice to meet the young males and females, but one person caught my eyes and you know who that person was_** **?" Kuchel questioned.**

 **"** ** _I know it was dad but I have a question for you mother_** **." Said Levi.**

 **"** ** _What is Levi?_** **" Kuchel said.**

 **"** ** _Nothing just forget it_** **." Levi murmured.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Mother its almost time, are you and Levi ready?_** **" Mikasa questioned.**

 **"** ** _Yes my dear we're ready. Come on now Levi it's time to make your appearance to your guests_** **." Said Kuchel.**

 **.**

 **.**

The castle was swarm with ladies and gentlemen coming into the castle and into the ballroom. The ladies were on the left side of the stair case and the gentlemen were on the right side of the stair case so that there won't be a crowded commotion. The announcer greeted every noble and non-noble from the list and Levi was getting bored by the minute **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _My dear boy Levi. He's getting really bored isn't he Mikasa?_** **" Kuchel questioned.**

 **"** ** _He was the one that agreed to this so he shouldn't be bored mother_** **." Mikasa said.**

 **"** ** _Let's hope he'll find at least someone interesting. I wasn't hard for me when I met your father, we were practically in our own little world with no one but us_** **." Kuchel said.**

 **"** ** _Well maybe it will happen to him eventually your majesty_** **." Said Hange.**

 **.**

Kuchel and Mikasa were startled by Hange with Erwin and Kuchel's brother Kenny behind her. After a long journey from being away from the castle, they decided to attend the ball but really Hange wanted to see how Levi expressions looked like when greeting people. Mostly she wants a good laugh **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _I'm happy you guys could make it and I'm really surprised that my brother is dressed in a nice formal wear and I didn't have to pick it out for you_** **." Kuchel said.**

 **"** ** _Ha-ha very funny Kuchel, I'm a grown ass man and I don't need your help anymore_** **." Kenny said.**

 **"** ** _Oh so you say Kenny? Well then, did you know that you have your jacket inside out?_** **" said Kuchel.**

 **"** ** _No_** **." Kenny said.**

 **.**

Hange, Miskasa, and Erwin looked at Kenny's jacket and laughed that he really did have his jacket out **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Kenny_** **…" Kuchel laughed and Kenny soon took off his jacket and fixed it knowing that his sister was still smiling and the others were still laughing.**

 **.**

 **.**

They stopped laughing and turned to see how Levi was doing and by the looks of it, he has found no one of his interest. Soon Kuchel had an idea of having the musicians play some music to lighten the mood. Everyone started to dance and the guests pushed their way to dance with Prince Levi but his face only had disgust looking at the men and women plowing over him for a dance **.**

 **.**

 ** _Levi's POV_**

 **.**

 _I swear, what the hell is wrong with these people tonight? All I've seen this evening is poorly personality contacts and poor high gene of the males. Have they ever heard of washing thoroughly and having less colon on than having so much being poured on the entire body," makes me sick to my fucking stomach." Levi thought._

The females have annoying voices. One was too high and too squeaky that made me cringed. Another had too much jewelry on her neck and arms, I thought she might have robbed someone's house the way it was on her. This one female had her hair so big and tall that it made me look like a god damn fool. Just looking at it made me wanna run for my life and just lock myself in my room until morning came **.**

 **.**

 _None of them were any of my type and I highly doubt that I'll find myself a bride tonight, maybe this ball was a bad idea from the start he thought again_ **.** Since Levi wasn't dancing with anyone, his mother Kuchel stepped in and danced with him instead hoping that someone would dance with him **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _You don't look too happy Levi_** **." Kuchel said.**

 **"** ** _Everyone is really irritating me and no one has really caught my attention tonight mother and I highly doubt that anyone will, and may I ask is that shitty four eyes and eyebrows over there plus uncle Kenny?_** **" Levi said.**

 **"** ** _I'm sure you'll find someone tonight and yes that's Hange, Erwin and Uncle Kenny_** **." Kuchel said.**

 **.**

Just as everyone was dancing, the music had stopped and everyone stopped dancing including Kuchel and Levi who were looking at the most mysterious yet handsome young man walking down the stair case. Everybody was silent as a mouse and glued to this mysterious person that walked into the ballroom **.**

 **.**

Levi couldn't stop starting at him. Never had he seen such a well-dressed human being, and he's wearing a mask that matches his outfit perfectly from head to toe. Levi soon walked away from his mother and started walking towards the mysterious young man that caught his attention for this first time **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Hello_** **." Levi said with a smiling face.**

 **"** ** _How do you do your highness?_** **" Eren said while bowing.**

 ** _End of POV_**

 **.**

 **.**

Everyone was still glued to Levi and the male in the mask as Levi took his hand for their first dance. The music began to play again and everyone was dancing again but other were a bit jealous that his highness was not dancing with any other but the masked male, even Annie herself was outraged that her sons weren't dancing with Levi **.**

 **.**

Levi felt like he was in a trans. He couldn't take his eyes off of the male for even in a second, he kept staring at the males beautiful green eyes that looked like an emerald gem form the heaven's above. The male danced so gracefully and he didn't step on Levi's feet as many other did but he feels that this masked male might just be the one who he will wed **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Tell me stranger, how do you know how to dance like this?_** **" Levi questioned.**

 **"** ** _When I was little, me and my mother would use to dance everytime when cleaning or when she made her delicious cherry pie. It just made the day go by fast_** **." Eren said.**

 **"** ** _What an interesting thing I've ever heard. I must say stranger you really a delight to be near._** **" Said Levi.**

 **"** ** _Everyone keeps staring at us your highness, it feels weird_** **. " Eren said while blushing.**

 **"** ** _Don't pay them no attention, only look at me and no one else because right now, I feel like that it's just me and you here dancing together_** **." Levi said softly.**

 **.**

The music kept playing but Levi had music request just for him and his masked stranger. He told them to play the same song that his mother and father danced to when they first met and when they first fell in love. Eren just blushed a dark red on his face as Levi wrapped his one arm around his waist and the other holding his hand gently. The music begins to play and everyone clears the dance floor for the love birds and the lights dim with a spotlight on them **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _You're in my arms, and all the world is calm._

 _The music playing on for only two._

 _So close, together._

 _And when I'm with you_

 _So close, to feeling alive._

 _A life goes by,_

 _Romantic dreams must die._

 _So I bid my goodbye_

 _And never knew._

 _So close, was waiting,_

 _Waiting here with you._

 _And now, forever, I know_

 _All that I wanted_

 _To hold you so close._

 _So close to reaching_

 _That famous happy end._

 _Almost believing_

 _This one's not pretend._

 _And now you're beside me,_

 _And look how far we've come._

 _So far we are. So close..._

 _Oh how could I face the faceless days_

 _If I should lose you now?_

 _We're so close to reaching_

 _That famous happy end,_

 _And almost believing,_

 _This one's not pretend._

 _Let's go on dreaming_

 _For we know we are..._

 _So close, so close_

 _And still so far_ **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Who is he mother? I've never seen him before_** **." Jean said.**

 **"** ** _Yeah, that jackass is keeping the prince for himself_** **." Reiner said.**

 **"** ** _Yes but there's something familiar about that masked stranger_** **." Annie said.**

 **.**

 **.**

The dance ended and the two headed for the garden outside to have some alone time together away from the other people around them. There were smiles and then there were jealous eyes but Kuchel face expression and Mikasa's were all filled with glee knowing that Levi has found somebody he fell in love with **.** Kuchel even asked if Hange, Erwin and Kenny to make sure that no one will disturb them in the garden because she feels that her son may have found his bride **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _That song you picked was sweet your highness_** **." Eren said.**

 **"** ** _Tell me what your name is masked stranger_** **." Levi asked.**

 **"** ** _My name remains quiet because there are some people that I know who are here and I don't want them to find out that I'm here your highness_** **." Eren answered.**

 **"** ** _Is that why you were the mask too?_** **" Levi questioned.**

 **"** ** _Yes your highness_** **." said Eren.**

 **"** ** _Levi. Just call me Levi_** **." Said Levi.**

 **"** ** _Levi, I like that name it suits you well_** **." Eren said.**

 **"** ** _Thank you, my father picked the name_** **." Levi said.**

 **.**

They talked for a good ten minutes until Levi pulled Eren close to him one more time for a dance as he looked at his purity and beauty. Levi knew from the moment he saw him walked down the stair case, from the moment they danced and from the song he requested, Levi had falling in love with his masked stranger **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Can I or should I say may I take off your mask? I want to give you something_** **." Said Levi.**

 **"** ** _Are you sure its save for no one to see?_** **" Eren questioned.**

 **"** ** _I promise just let me, I want to see that beautiful face of your_** **." Levi said softly.**

 **.**

As Levi took the mask off his face, he was more than beautiful; he was absolutely stunning now that Levi has seen what lies behind the mask was vision of beauty. Eren blushed but that blush went away when Levi caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead and jaw but what he really wanted was to kiss those sweet pink lips of his. Eren melted into Levi's touch and his lips that touched his forehead and jaw. Looking into Levi's eyes he saw nothing but love and lust inside of the black orbs, Eren just wants to be kissed of the sight of his lips **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Levi_** **…" Eren said softly staring into Levi's eyes.**

 **.**

Without hesitation, Levi's lips were locked with Eren's into a passionate sweet kiss. Eren's arms wrapped around Levi's neck and Levi's arms wrapped around Eren's waist not wanting to let him go. But all too soon Eren heard a sound that went _dong_ and he remembered what his fairy godmother said: _Remember Eren, the magic only last until midnight which means that you need leave as soon as possible before you'll be in rags again_ **.** Eren remembered and looked at the clock which all hands were on the twelve, he pulled away from Levi **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _What's wrong?_** **" Levi said worried.**

 **"** ** _It's midnight Levi, I have to go_** **." Eren panic.**

 **"** ** _What…why must you leave? Its only midnight_** **." Levi said.**

 **"** ** _I'm sorry I wish I could explain to you but I can't, I must go now_** **." Panted Eren.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _DONG_**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _DONG_**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Goodbye Levi_** **." Eren yelled.**

 **"** ** _Wait…come back, I don't even know your name. Please come back_** **." Yelled Levi.**

 **.**

 ** _DONG_**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _DONG_**

 ** _._**

Eren ran from the garden, through the ballroom and towards the exit to the carriage as fast as he could before the clock finally made its last ring. As the clock made its last rang, everything turned back to normal, luckily Eren was able to get away as he could but he missed the way he and Levi were with each other and how they shared their first kiss under the stars in the garden. A long walk home but Eren will remember that it was a dream come true **.**


	7. I'll Find You Again

**Eren's Happily Ever After**

 **CH 7**

 **I'll Find You Again**

After an amazing night at the castle, Eren couldn't stop thinking about Prince Levi and how they shared their first kiss together. It was a magical night but he wished that it could last forever and forever, but all too soon things will go back together for Eren to deal with his stepfamily **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Welcome back stepmother, how was the ball?_** **" Eren asked.**

 **"** ** _It was awful. The prince didn't even dance with my sons, he was too busy dancing with that masked boy_** **." Annie said.**

 **"** ** _That ass mask kept the prince all to himself and he didn't even dance with his other guest or me_** **." Jean said.**

 **"** ** _He didn't even dance with me either horse face_** **." Reiner said.**

 **"** ** _A masked boy? What was he like?_** **" Eren questioned.**

 **"** ** _Despite of not dancing with anyone, I really hate the son of a bitch. I didn't catch his name_** **." Annie huffed.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eren hid his smile from Annie knowing that he was the one who danced with the prince and how he fell in love with him but he also knew that he won't be able to see Levi again, but he really hopes that he will and that Levi will take him away from his stepfamily **.**

 **.**

 ** _Meanwhile At The Castle_**

 **.**

 **"** ** _What do you mean you haven't found him yet?_** **" said Levi.**

 **"** ** _Levi honey we looked and we didn't find any trace of him anywhere_** **." Kuchel said.**

 **"** ** _He has to be mother, he just has to be. I won't sleep or eat knowing that the masked boy I love is still out there_** **." Levi said.**

 **"** ** _Levi we are trying but we keep coming up empty everytime_** **." Said Mikasa.**

 **"** ** _He wouldn't just disappear like that when he fled from the castle. I know he's out there and I won't stop until I find him again, and once I do find my love; I'm going to marry him_** **." Levi added.**

 **"** ** _You're really serious about this are you?_** **" Said Kuchel.**

 **"** ** _Yes mother I am. I fell in love just like you and father did_** **." Said Levi**

 **.**

 **.**

Not knowing what to say to her son, Kuchel only smiled because she had the same experience when she was Levi's age and now it's like deja vu all over again, now her son Levi is determine to find his love the same way she did **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Alright then Levi, if you are in love as you say you are then I won't stop you of searching for your love but you need to sleep my son, you look really awful right now from staying up all night looking at the mask. Get some sleep ok Levi_** **." Kuchel said smiling.**

 **"** ** _Thank you mother but I don't know if I can sleep tonight_** **." Said Levi.**

 **"** ** _You can try big brother and tomorrow we'll keep searching for your masked stranger_** **." Mikasa said.**

 **.**

 **.**

After leaving Levi's room, Levi kept thinking about his love and how they were dancing together gracefully on the ballroom floor, and how his smile made Levi's heart melt everytime they talked to each other but the most amazing moment was when they shared their first kiss in the garden. The kiss was so passionate and wonderful that it almost made Levi's legs give out and plus his eyes were the most beautiful fucking things he ever seen in a male before, green emeralds that took his breath away in a matter of seconds. He needs to find him so he can feel happy again and have that warm feeling of his presents be near him forever **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Excuse me your highness_** **." A voice said.**

 **"** ** _Who's there?_** **" Levi questioned.**

 **"** ** _Don't be afraid of me my dear prince, I'm just here to help you find your lost love_** **." Said the voice again.**

 **"** ** _Show yourself please so that I won't have to call the guards_** **." Levi added.**

 **"** ** _I'll be gladly to show myself to you_** **." The voice said.**

 **.**

 **.**

The voice faded and reappeared is the fairy godmother that helped Eren get to the ball **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _My name is Petra and I'm a fairy godmother, it's nice to meet you Prince Levi Ackerman_** **." Petra said.**

 **"** ** _A fairy godmother huh? Well it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Petra_** **." Levi said.**

 **"** ** _I know you properly want to know why I'm here and why I've come and that's because I was the one that helped your lost love attend the ball to meet you_** **." Petra said.**

 **"** ** _You were the one that helped him meet me?_** **" Levi questioned.**

 **"** ** _Yes and may I say, I never seen two people that really loved each other before they way you and that boy did_** **." Petra said smiling.**

 **"** ** _Then you must know his name and where he is right?_** **" Levi said anxiously.**

 **"** ** _Yes I do my prince but I'm afraid that I can't tell you where he is or what his name is_** **." Petra said sadly.**

 **"** ** _But…but why? I need to find him, I need him Petra; I'm in love with him_** **." Levi said.**

 **"** ** _I know but I don't want his life to be in jeopardy because of what might his stepfamily might do to him, especially his stepmother Annie_** **." Said Petra frowning.**

 **.**

 **.**

Levi just stared at Petra of what she said about his love's life being in jeopardy, which meaning he might die or someone of his stepfamily might kill him. That really angered Levi to think that someone could kill his angel in a dramatic way. He needs to find him quickly as possible before it's too late **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _You said his stepmother is named Annie right? And that she might take his life or something?_** **" Levi questioned twice.**

 **"** ** _Yes possibility Levi, and she did the same thing with his father long ago by putting poison into his drink. She is an evil woman and my powers can't stop her and those sons of hers_** **." Petra said.**

 **"** ** _How cruel of her to do such a terrible thing to my lover's father, that woman must be punished for her sins_** **." Levi said angrily.**

 **"** ** _Yes I agree with you but you need my help of finding your love before it's too late and I see that you have his glass mask in your hands_** **." Petra said looking at the mask.**

 **"** ** _I do and this is how I'm going to find him, whoever's face can fit this glass mask will be the one I marry Petra and that's how I'll find him_** **." Levi said proudly.**

 **"** ** _Very well then your highness, I wish you luck on finding your love and I hope you two will live happily ever after_** **." Petra said as she left the room.**

 **.**

 **.**

When Petra left Levi couldn't stop thinking and worrying about his lover knowing that his life is on the line and he will search for him tomorrow and hope that Levi will make it in time **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _I'll find you again my love just wait for me_** **." Levi said as he drifted to sleep with the mask beside his pillow.**


	8. You're My Prisoner

**Eren's Happily Ever After**

 **CH 8**

 **You're My Prisoner**

When the sun had risen in the sky it was morning and a new day that Levi would be on a hunt of finding his lost so that he will make him his wife. Levi dressed himself and called for Erwin and Uncle Kenny to assist him on his search too. His mother and sister were on the search too asking around to see if anyone has seen the masked stranger from the ball and go no answer and no name **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _You know Levi, this is the first time we ever spend time together since your mother became queen_** **." Said Kenny.**

 **"** ** _Yeah I know it's been years but me, mother and Mikasa knew you were busy with your requests of adventure and traveling, and we didn't want to stop you_** **." Levi said.**

 **"** ** _True but I did keep saying that once I'm done I'll come visit again and I did, but what I didn't know is that my nephew would be in the same situation as Kuchel did_** **." Kenny said.**

 **"** ** _Well I didn't expect to fall in love now did I Uncle Kenny?_** **" Levi huffed.**

 **"** ** _Neither did we expected you to Levi, but we can't control what the heart wants or what it tends us to do_** **." Erwin said.**

 **"** ** _Well I know one thing about this search_** **." Levi said.**

 **"** ** _And what's that Levi?_** **" Kenny said.**

 **"** ** _I only danced with a male and not a female because their poorly dressed and their voices are fucking annoying, so it's not a female it's a male before the both of you say anything_** **." said Levi.**

 **.**

Erwin and Kenny chuckled and only made Levi blush a tiny bit but he was determine to find his love since its only males they're searching for and not females. Maybe Erwin and Kenny can take all of the females for their selves instead. They went from house to house and minutes have passed and still not a single male could fit the glass mask, it was either too big or too small and some were just too creepy to look at. Levi is not giving up and he will never give up to look for his lost love even if it takes him weeks or months **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _At the Jeager Household_**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Boys you have to look good when Prince Levi comes_** **." Annie said.**

 **"** ** _We know mother, and I hope that if I were his wife or husband; then I would just relax all day and not do one fucking thing but make people do what I want them to do_** **." Reiner said.**

 **"** ** _You mean if I marry the prince, I would just tax everyone by double of what they pay now and have as much gold as possible_** **." Said Jean.**

 **"** ** _If either of you marry the prince then I won't have to live in this shit hole Geshia called a home and maybe living in the castle_** **." Annie said**

 **"** ** _Well you keep forgetting about one more thing_** **." Jean said.**

 **"** ** _Yeah a really dirty thing if I may call it_** **." Reiner added.**

 **"** ** _Oh yeah Eren, that little shit head_** **." Annie said.**

 **"** ** _Mother you can't let him see the prince nor less try on the glass mask, then everything would be ruined for us_** **." Jean said.**

 **"** ** _Well, if the prince would ever come then I'll just lock him in the basement and handcuff him to the water pipe_** **." Annie said smiling at her evilness.**

 **.**

Eren was overjoyed that the prince was looking for him and that he had his glass mask knowing that he was the only one who could fit it perfectly, and also he would be Prince Levi's future wife or husband but it didn't matter to Eren, all that mattered was that he was in love with him and that there's nothing going to stop him from seeing Levi until his stepmother Annie came into the kitchen **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _What the hell are you smiling about Eren?_** **" Annie questioned.**

 **"** ** _Well stepmother, Prince Levi is coming to the house and he's trying to find his lost love by letting everyone try on the glass mask_** **." Eren said.**

 **"** ** _Yes the prince is coming to the house and my sons will be the ones to try on the mask and not you_** **." Annie said.**

 **"** ** _By what I heard is that everyone in the kingdom will have the opportunity to try on the mask stepmother_** **." Said Eren.**

 **"** ** _Yes everyone except you Eren_** **." Annie said.**

 **"** ** _Why can't I!? I have every right as much as Reiner and Jean does. All my life I've been cooking and cleaning for you guys eighteen years and not once have I got a thank you. You can't say I don't have the right to see the prince because I do_** **." Eren explained highly.**

 **"** ** _And who do you think you are talking to me like that? I didn't have to keep you alive, I could've let you starve to death or even kick you out of the house but I know one thing is that you will never be loved and that you will always be my prisoner of this family Eren_** **." Annie said.**

 **"** ** _You can't keep me away from Levi and do you know why stepmother?" Eren said._**

 ** _"_** ** _No why is that Eren?_** **"** **Said Annie.**

 **"** ** _Because I was the one who danced with him at the ball, and once he gets here I'll be away from you and your god awful bastard sons_** **." Eren said.**

 **.**

Annie looked at Eren and couldn't believe what he just said, and now that she learned the truth; she can get rid of him before the prince will arrive to their home. How could a prick like him even get to the ball? A lot of questions with no answers. Suddenly a sound of horses were heard outside with the royal carriage, which means that prince Levi had arrived and also means Annie needed to get rid of Eren **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Since it was you who danced with the prince, you'll be locked down in the basement once the prince is done with his visit_** **." Annie said.**

 **"** ** _No, I won't be thrown into the basement. I want to see Levi_** **." Eren said.**

 **"** ** _NO, YOU WILL BE LOCKED IN THE BASEMENT AND BE HANDCUFFED UNTIL HIS VISIT IS OVER. DO YOU HEAR ME YOU SON OF A BITCH?_** **" Annie yelled.**

 **.**

Without hesitation, Annie grabbed Eren's wrist and pulled him to the basement; handcuffed him to the water pipe. Eren struggled but Annie slapped him acrossed his face leaving a red mark on the right side. Tears were falling from Eren's face and Annie just looked at him in disgusted and hatred, but now she was determine to finish the job by walking away with the key in her hand locking the basement door behind **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _No one will ever love you Eren, you're my prisoner until death comes upon you_** **." Said Annie as she walked up the stairs to greet Prince Levi.**


	9. You're The One

**Eren's Happily Ever After**

 **CH 9**

 **You're The One**

As Annie walked back into the living room, she groomed herself up and her sons before they heard a knock at the door and holy moly it was his highness Prince Levi with the mask in his hands and all Annie could think was getting away from the poverty life and into the glamorous one. She also remembered that she still had the key in her hand but hid it inside her left dress pocket. Annie greeted his highness and let him in the house so that the mask trying could proceed **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Welcome to my humble home your highness_** **." Annie said nicely.**

 **"** ** _Thank you very much_** **." Levi said.**

 **"** ** _Now which one of my sons would you like to try on the mask first your highness?_** **" Annie questioned.**

 **"** ** _How about the blonde one_** **." Levi said pointing at Reiner.**

 **.**

Kenny and Erwin looked like they were scared of horrified that the size of the male is twice as big as Erwin and it made Kenny feel like a shrimp. This male could be a fucking bodybuilder from hell, but they highly doubt that the mask will fit his face **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Come on you stupid mask fit already. G-go...over… my fucking head_** **." Reiner said struggling to put the mask on.**

 **"** ** _Come on Reiner that's enough you'll break it_** **." Annie said.**

 **"** ** _I told you he has a big ass head mother. Couldn't even fit the damn mask_** **." Said Jean.**

 **"** ** _STUT UP HORSE FACE_** **." Yelled Reiner.**

 **"** ** _You shut up big head, couldn't fit even if it tried_** **." Jean said.**

 **.**

Levi looked at the two brothers arguing and was already disgusted by the sight that it wasn't stopping either. Erwin signed and Kenny tried to hide his smirk and laughter **.** Well at least Reiner isn't the one and thank god because Levi would've got every single bodyguard he could find in order to protect himself from Reiner's human being **.**

 **.**

 ** _Meanwhile in the Basement_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _I have to get out of here, Levi needs me…he…just need me. I love him_** **." Eren said trying not to cry.**

 **"** ** _God damn these handcuffs, it's hurting my wrist. Where's my black kitten when I need him?_** **" Eren said.**

 **.**

Eren heard a scratching noise coming from the small window that had little light shining from it but at least the black kitten came to his rescue with the mice by his side. Eren had a little smile appeared on his face knowing that there is still hope for him to be with Levi again **.**

 **.**

Eren got the dust broom and propped the small door open for the mice to come in but he asked the black kitten to go find Armin who was two houses down from him for help on stalling Levi in case he leaves. When the kitten left, Eren tried to draw a picture of the basement key his stepmother had in her hand and they knew that getting to her was going to be challenging but it's for Eren and Levi **.** Off went the mice as they crawled up the pipes and to their traveling holes so that they can reach the living room quicker **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Hurry my friends please hurry_** **." Eren said waiting to be freed.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Back in the Living Room_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Come on Reiner you had your turn dammit now let me try it on big head_** **." Said Jean.**

 **"** ** _Fine but don't cry to me when it doesn't fit your small petite horse face Jean_** **." Reiner said.**

 **"** ** _It will fit just like it did at the ball that night_** **." Said Jean smiling brightly.**

 **"** ** _Come on Jean show his highness that it was you who danced with him that night_** **." Annie said.**

 **"** ** _Yeah alright mother now get off me_** **." Jean said.**

 **.**

Jean tried on the mask and all it did was slide off his face in a matter of seconds. He kept trying but it did the same, he had a small face as Reiner said but that didn't stop Annie for helping out her son because he was her last chance of getting away from poverty **.**

 **.**

The mice were now in the living room and they were trying to figure out how to get the key away from Annie without her noticing them. One of the mice carefully climbed up the stair case and the other mouse ran to the opposite side of Annie's left foot to signal if it was good or not to approach without being notice **.**

 **.**

The plan was set and ready and the mice notice that the key was on the left side of her dress pocket and all that they needed was a long string to lower one of them to get the key without being crushed in the progress. The managed to find a long string that won't snap on them and that won't be too heavy for them to lower or pull up. Rock paper scissors were involved to see who will be the one to fetch it, and it was the brown one that lost so he has to be the brave one to fetch it **.**

 **.**

The other mice tied the string on the brown one's tail and lowered him carefully and quietly down to Annie's left dress pocket. Annie really doesn't like mice since one fell into her coffee cup one night and nearly yelled at Eren to catch the little bastard and kill him. Only a few more inches and the mouse was inside of the dress pocket trying to retrieve the key without Annie noticing that he was there, he might even bite her hand for all the trouble she caused Eren **.**

 **.**

He tied the key to the string with him and gave the signal to pull him up and it was a complete success and now they have to get the key to Eren as fast as possible before Prince Levi leaves **.**

 **.**

 ** _Back in the Basement_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Eren!?_** **" Armin said looking at him handcuffed to the pipe.**

 **"** ** _Armin I'm so glad you're here. My stepmother locked me down her and handcuffed to the water pipe and all I need is something to get this handcuff unlatched to see Levi_** **." Eren said.**

 **"** ** _Eren that's awful, I'm sorry but don't worry I'll find something to unlock that handcuff_** **." Armin reassured.**

 **"** ** _Thank you and hurry Armin_** **." Eren said.**

 **.**

Eren was worried that his mice friends were ok and that Annie didn't see them or kill them. Not a moment too soon, he heard his mice friends and they had the key and now he needed to wait for Armin to bring him something to undo the handcuff. Eren heard footsteps outside and it was Armin with a steel locked shaped key that would work to unlock Eren. Armin threw the object to Eren and he worked with it to see if it would unlock and it did, now he was free with a smile on his face and he went to unlock the basement door then ran up the stair to catch Levi before he leaves **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Returning to the Livingroom_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _I think I had enough sitting in your presence, I should be leaving now_** **." Said Levi.**

 **"** ** _Is there anyone else that lives in this household besides the three of you?_** **" Erwin questioned.**

 **"** ** _N-no your highness, no one except us_** **." Annie said with a worried face.**

 **"** ** _Tch, then I guess we should_** **…"**

 **"** ** _Wait your highness, may I try on the mask?_** **" said Eren.**

 **.**

Levi couldn't take his eyes off the young male and he felt like he had seen him before. Did he come to the ball? Was he the one that Levi kissed that night? Was he his missing love that ran away from him at the stroke of midnight? Levi couldn't take it anymore, so he walked over to the beautiful young male with the mask in his hands **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _I thought you said you didn't have anyone else in this house?_** **" Kenny questioned with a serious face.**

 **"** ** _You lied_** **." Erwin added.**

 **"** ** _But he just a servant and nothing else_** **." Annie answered swiftly.**

 **"** ** _Everyone should try on the mask servant or not_** **." Said Levi.**

 **.**

Levi gave the mask to the young male; he took it and placed it on his face and it fit perfectly without any problems. Levi soon recognized that he was the one, the one he danced with at the ball; the one he shared his first kiss. He finally found his green eyed beauty **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _It's you, I finally found you. I found my lost love and my I ask, what is your name my sweet?_** **" Levi said.**

 **"** ** _My name is Eren Jaeger your highness_** **." Eren said.**

 **"** ** _Eren, I love that name and now that I found you at last_** **…" Levi said as he got down one knee.**

 **"** ** _Eren Jeager will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and becoming my future queen?_** **" Levi said with passion and love in his heart.**

 **"** ** _Yes a thousand times yes your highness, I love you_** **." Eren said happily.**

 **"** ** _And I love you Eren_** **." Levi said as he placed a diamond ring on his left finger.**

 **.**

Erwin and Kenny were just grinning and happy that Levi had finally found his lost love but not all people were too happy about the situation **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _NO NO NO, I WON'T ACCEPT THIS AT ALL. WHY HIM OF ALL PEOPLE, WHY COULDN'T IT BE MY SONS INSTEAD OF THAT WORTHLESS BASTARD? HE RUINED EVERTHING FOR ME_** **.** ** _HE CAN'T BE THE ONE HE JUST CAN'T BE_** **." Annie said yelling loudly.**

 **"** ** _Yeah why Eren?_** **" said both Reiner and Jean.**

 **"** ** _What do you mean I ruined everything for you? You had me as a prisoner for eighteen years of my life and now I'm free of you and yours just like I said, I found my happiness_** **." Eren said proudly.**

 **"** ** _You've been a prisoner all your life Eren?_** **" Erwin said.**

 **"** ** _Yes I have and it was torture for me, sometimes I wasn't allowed to eat_** **." Eren said.**

 **"** ** _WHAT THE FUCKING HELL_** **." Kenny said loudly.**

 **"** ** _SO WHAT HE DESERVED IT. HE'S A PEST TO HAVE AROUND JUST LIKE HIS FATHER WHEN I KILLED HIM_** **." Annie said and all was silent in the room.**

 **.**

Eren, Levi, Erwin and Kenny couldn't believe what they just heard coming from Annie's mouth and it made Eren's tears fall from his face. Levi was pissed to the bone, and he is sure that he woman's name was Annie for what Petra told him last night and now he can make her pay for her sins **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Your name is Annie right?_** **" Levi said looking at her with death eyes.**

 **"** ** _Yes my name is Annie and so what?_** **" She said madly.**

 **"** ** _Therefore Miss Annie, you and your sons will suffer the same faith as my dear Eren did and all three of you will work in my underground work area where there will only be sweat and tears shed upon your carless bodies_** **." Levi informed.**

 **"** ** _Let's handcuff these soulless piece of shits_** **." Said Kenny.**

 **"** ** _I agree_** **." Erwin said.**

 **.**

Not a moment too soon all three of them were in handcuffs and Levi was doing his best calming down Eren and that he promised him that he will never let anyone or anything hurt his love again, not like his stepmother Annie **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _It's ok Eren I'm here, it will be ok I promise_** **." Levi said calming Eren.**

 **"** ** _Thank you Levi I'm happy you're here for me, I love you_** **." Eren said calmly.**

 **"** ** _As I to you Eren, now come I want you to meet my mother and sister_** **." Levi said as he and Eren got into the carriage heading to the castle with a smile.**


	10. Our Happily Ever After

**Eren's Happily Ever After**

 **CH 10**

 **Our Happily Ever After**

 **~*ROYAL WEDDING*~**

 ** _The whole kingdom is invited_**

 ** _To celebrate the marriage of_**

 ** _Prince Levi Ackerman_**

 ** _Eren Jaeger_**

 ** _In holy matrimony_**

 ** _._**

Today is the day that everything will change for Eren as he will be married to Levi and become his future queen. Eren is so happy that he can't contain himself because everything is coming true, and he knows that his parents are smiling down from heaven for his happiness. Everything and everyone is getting things prepared for the Royal wedding and Eren can't wait to say I do **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Today is going to be the best day of our lives_** **." Eren said looking at his engagement ring on his finger.**

 **"** ** _Yes, today is going to be the best day of our lives_** **." Said Levi hugging Eren from behind.**

 **"** ** _I can't wait to say I do Levi, I love you so much my love_** **." Eren said.**

 **"** ** _I love you more my darling wife-to-be_** **." Levi said kissing his left cheek.**

 **.**

Nothing but lovable bliss was in the air for the lovebirds and just about in a couple of seconds, they will be husband and wife and it was all thanks to a little bit of magic from a fairy godmother named Petra, and a glass mask to bring Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman together **.**

 **.**

The guest started rolling in the castle to their seats and everyone was excited including Eren's friends. Mikasa and Kuchel were helping Eren get ready while Levi was in the other room getting ready with Hange, Erwin, and Kenny's help. Kuchel couldn't stop grinning at Eren because she's so happy that her son Levi found his lost love, and that he could be happy for once in his life **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _You look great Eren, and all we need is the wedding veil_** **." Kuchel said smiling with glee.**

 **"** ** _Thank you Kuchel_** **." Eren said.**

 **"** ** _Call me mom. You're going to be my son-in-law you know_** **." Kuchel said.**

 **"** ** _Sure thing mom_** **." Eren said giving her a big hug.**

 **"** ** _Ok you two, you're going to ruin your wedding suit like that if you keep scrunching it like that Eren_** **." Mikasa said pulling her mother away from Eren.**

 **.**

The door opens and Hange tells them Levi is ready and waiting down stairs for the ceremony to begin **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Ok Eren are you ready my dear?_** **" Kuchel said handing him the flower bouquet.**

 **"** ** _More than anything_** **." Eren said as both Mikasa and Kuchel guided him down to the ceremony.**

 **.**

The ceremony was about to begin. Mikasa took her seat next to Hange and Erwin was sitting next to Kenny who was dressed properly for some reason but who knows. Levi was looking handsome as ever waiting for Eren to walk down the aisle, never the people seen his highness so happy and not frowning a lot like he use to when he was younger **.**

 **.**

The music started to play and everybody stood to see the bride come down the aisle. Eren wrapped his arm around Kuchel's arm as she guided him towards Levi. Eren couldn't take his eyes off of Levi and was blushing heavily as he was approaching closer to him, and within four more steps; Eren reached Levi with a big smile of pure happiness **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of his highness Prince Levi Ackerman and Eren Jaeger. Let us pray_** **." Said the priest.**

 **.**

Everyone bowed their heads as the prayer was about to addressed **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Bless this marriage, O God, as Levi Ackerman and Eren Jaeger begin their journey down the road of life together. We don't know what lies ahead for the road turns and bends. But help them to make the best of whatever comes their way._**

 ** _Help them to hug each other often...laugh a lot, talk more, and argue less._**

 ** _Help them to continue to enjoy each other as they did when they first met._**

 ** _Help them to realize that nothing nor no one is perfect and to look for the good in all things and all people including themselves._**

 ** _Help them to respect each other's likes and dislikes, opinion and beliefs, hopes and dreams and fears even though they may not always understand them._**

 ** _Help them to learn from each other and to help each other to grow mentally, emotionally, and spiritually._**

 ** _Help them to realize that there is design and purpose in their lives as in the world and no matter what happens to them they will hold on to each other and know that things have a way of working out for the good._**

 ** _Help them to create for their children a peaceful, stable home of love as a foundation on which they can build their lives._**

 ** _But most of all, dear God, help them to keep lit the torch of love' that they now share in their hears so that by their loving example they may pass on the light of love to their children and to their children's children forever. Amen_** **." The priest said as everyone lifted their heads.**

 **.**

The ceremony was going well and the smiles on everybody's face were just absolutely amazed that there's going to be hope and greatness with a future king and queen. After the prayer the vow exchanges was coming next, and Levi's mother was tickled to death at the sight that her son was almost married **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Levi you may exchange your vows to Eren_** **." The priest said.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Eren, the first time we met, I fell deeply in love with you. I knew that you were the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Every moment we have spent together since that night, my love for you has grown. My heart, my soul and everything that I am belongs to you._**

 ** _You are the most amazing and perfect man I have ever known. You make me happier than I ever thought possible and I feel truly blessed that you have agreed to be my wife._**

 ** _So I make these vows to you in the presence of our closest friends and your late parents, so that they may witness the promises I make._**

 ** _I solemnly vow that I will spend every day doing everything I can to be the husband that you deserve; to support, love and cherish you; through the happiest times, but also through the darkest times. I vow to be your best friend, your closest soulmate and, most of all, your faithful husband._**

 ** _No matter what life may throw at us, I vow that I will never stop loving you, will never stop caring for you and will never stop trying to be the best husband that I can be._**

 ** _I love you, Eren Jaeger, with every fibre of my heart_** **." Levi said full of love in his heart.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Now Eren it's your turn to say your vows to Levi_** **." The priest said.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Levi, you mean so much to me. Not one word or feeling can describe the love I have for you._**

 ** _I never would have thought that two completely imperfect people could come together so perfectly and be happy._**

 ** _I love you Levi. You're my best friend, my soul mate, my EVERYTHING._**

 ** _With that said, I vow to honor, cherish, love and protect you with everything I am and will be._**

 ** _I vow that everyday I'll wake up and be so thankful that we're together and that I'll always be by your side._**

 ** _And I vow that this love will be as great as the best Fairy Tale and a dream come true._**

 ** _I love you Levi Ackerman. Forever and always_** **." Eren said trying not to shed a tear.**

 **.**

Tears were falling from Mikasa and Kuchel's faces because the vows were absolutely perfect, and not to mention that Kuchel's brother Kenny was shedding a few tears himself but he wouldn't admit it to anybody; not even his sister. Now the rings were to be exchange and then the guest could get to cheer for the kiss scene **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _I Levi Ackerman, take you Eren Jaeger, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow_** **." Levi said as he puts the gold ring on Eren's finger.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _I Eren Jaeger, take you Levi Ackerman, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow_** **." Eren said putting the gold ring on Levi's finger.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Do you Levi Ackerman take Eren Jaeger to be your lawful wedded wife; as long as you both shall live?_** **" said the priest looking at Levi.**

 **"** ** _I do_** **." Levi said.**

 **"** ** _Do you Eren Jaeger take Levi Ackerman to be your lawful wedded husband; as long as you both shall live?_** **" said the priest looking at Eren.**

 **"** ** _I do_** **." Eren said.**

 **"** ** _Then by the powers vested in my, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride_** **." The priest said.**

 **.**

They did as the priest told them to do and kissed each other passionately as an official married couple. The crowd cheered and clapped for the newlyweds, and Kuchel was even happier with tears just pouring from her face. She was so happy that she went to both of them and hugged the life out them, especially her son Levi who was now a married man. Another Ackerman was in the picture and Levi couldn't be even happier now that he had Eren as his wife, and how they were going to be happy for the rest of their lives.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _I love you so much Eren Ackerman_** **." Levi said kissing his left cheek.**

 **"** ** _I love you more Levi Ackerman and thank you for being my happily ever after_** **." Eren said kissing his husband on the right cheek.**

 **"** ** _This is the start of our happily ever after and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Levi_** **." Eren said looking at Levi.**

 **"** ** _So am I Eren, so am I_** **." Levi said kissing him passionately on the lips.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**


End file.
